Emerald Fortress
Located in the Unknown Regions, is the Valousafin System. On the fourth moon of Valousafa, Valuer, is a large fortress. This is the Emerald Fortress. A large, impenetrable structure capable of withstanding a several week long siege. The fortress is shaped like an octagon but two of the sides are longer. It has many defenses such as a force field with an embedded laser net, missile launchers, anti-aircraft guns, a wall that is twelve feet thick and twenty feet tall, and a large, deep lake surrounding it. There are also defenses on the edges of the lake such as a wall that is eight feet thick and fifteen feet tall, smaller force field generators that connect and share the laser net in the main force field, more missile launchers, and anti-aircraft guns. There are several kinds of squads of soldiers stationed every so often along the outside walls and there is regular rotations of the guards. This also applies to the inner fortress itself. The guards and soldiers are handpicked by myself from trained recruits. These recruits must pass several requirements in order to become soldiers or other staff members. The Emerald Fortress has many general facilities including a starport with plenty of room for starships, the main control center, laboratories, weapon testing grounds, two training areas for Sith and soldiers, a small Citadel for prisoners, barracks, a storage facility, a battle droid factory capable of producing several different types of droids, and a cloning facility. The Emerald Fortress has an unknown energy source, with only the highest in authority knowing for sure what powers everything or where it is. There are four spires inside the fortress. Two are shorter than the others. These mostly serve as offices and sleeping quarters, but at the top they connect with the force field to help support and strengthen it. In the artificial lake just inside the first set of walls, are several underwater domes; they aren't connected to the main base but staff travel back and forth by submarine. These have a few practical purposes. Such as starship assembly areas, capable of building anything from small starfighters to Emerald Cruisers. Also the area around Valousafa and it's moons are regularly patrolled by Emerald cruisers or other large flagships. Any trespassers will be found and captured if necessary. Since the Emerald Fortress is so well protected and far from the main conflict, anyone who wishes to post here must specify that their post is a transmission unless I've invited you here. Any hostile actions will be treated as an act of war. So be warned, don't mess with Lady Emerald's Empire! Status Emerald Fortress Status: Force/Laser Fields: Stable Defenses: Online Walls/Structures: Stable Water Levels: Normal Personnel: Normal Recruitment: Active Starport: Active Laboratories: Active Testing Grounds: Active Training Grounds: Active Citadel: Empty Barracks: Active Storage: In Progress Droid Factory: Active Cloning Facility: Active Power Grid: Online, Stable Domes: Active Forces on Hand: 600 Emerald Soldiers 100 Emerald Snipers 500 Heavy Emerald Soldiers 150 Force Sensitive Emerald Soldiers 300 Noghri Death Commandos 150 Dark Icewolves 850 Commando Droids 200 ATT tanks 710 AT-TE's 150 HAVw A5 Juggernaut tanks 500 TIE fighters 60 TIE Defenders 65 TIE Bombers 125 TIE Advanced 75 Emerald fighters 100 Emerald Bombers 150 Sentinel-class landing craft 5 Emerald Cruiser 1 Emerald Flagship 4 Correllian Corvettes 1 Star Destroyer 2 Venator Class Destroyers Storage: Tulak Hord's Red Engine: Inactive Calamitous' holocrons Sith Shield Talisman Talisman of Concentration